The unexpected mafia wife
by charleexx
Summary: darian and serena fall for each other as there relationship progresses, his work becmes known and habbits of work come close to home. thats what happens to serena who unexpectedly falls for a mafia boss.she tries to change him, what will he do to keep her


_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

That's all I here throughout the whole house. A pin could drop, and it would be heard throughout the deafening silence, the only constant being the ticking off the clock. _Silence._

It's like what they say the calm before the storm. Then the unforgettable sound of tires on the dirt gravel, it's his car. I start to tremble, my breathing is loud and becoming erratic. His home, trembling I stand up from the sofa, getting rid of the crinkles that had formed in my skirt. He always liked me looking presentable.

Today was the day, I couldn't lose my nerve, even though every fiber in my being wanted me to run with every deafening crunch of gravel making contact with leather shoes. I had to ignore it forget how scared I might be, this had to be done and it was going to happen now he had to know I won't take it any more I'm my own person not an object he can use at his disposal. I was his wife not a door mat, not a punching bag, no a slut to go screw when he likes, not some submissive that he has to dominate, not someone that has to be controlled, watched and punished.

That's exactly what I'm going to tell him.

Looking up I hear the rustling of the keys, the turning of the locks. He's almost in, part of my mind wanting me to run, other parts wanting me to be at the hallway when he enters so he won't get angry do what I'm supposed to do avoiding any punishments, and then the other part of me waiting for the confrontation of my life.

I was putting my foot down, this door mat is not going to be walked over anymore she's going to do the walking.

The knob turns and in he walks, he realizes I'm not where I'm meant to be. He's face turns into a smirk, probably thinking of the punishment I'm meant to receive, not today, not again not ever.

He looks up directly at me, he sees that I'm not wearing what he likes, the outfit I bought my self and without his approval.

Looking me up and down he speaks in a low sneer, "someone wants a punishment tonight, now don't they."  
He slowly took off his coat moving closer to me without breaking eye contact. Dropping his coat on the back off the sofa nearest him. My eyes trail of to the corner where he keeps it, he follows my gaze and smirks. "not so clever now are you", he moves to get it I step back frightened it's not going how I planned, I needed to take control of the situation.

"We need to talk" they were the simplest words I could think of to say to try to stop him from reaching it. He didn't take any mind to my talking though he picked up the meter long wooden cane that I still had marks from, the last time he thought I needed punishing.

'so pray tell darling why do I owe the pleasure of bring out the cane twice in one week, what is the occasion or is it just some rebellion that I'll have to beat out of you" his voice was calm, so calm it terrified me to silence I kept backing away until I kit the end of the sofa.

"Did you have something you wanted to say?"

"Well Serena?" he said in a menacing tone

"I ...I..." I cleared my throat before starting again in a stronger voice that shocked even me "this needs to to stop Darien, I can't take it anymore, and I won't live like it anymore. You can't punish me because you think I haven't lived up to your expectations I'm not a child to be punished Darien I'm your wife and it's gone on for too damn long. If you don't change what you're doing ill just leave and I won't come back."

Taking a deep shuddering breath I looked up to gauze his reaction, it was bad really bad. Before I knew it he lunged at me pining me to the sofa. He straddled my hips and grasped my throat tightly.

"You aren't going anywhere, even if you wanted to have you forgotten who you belong to, you where nothing without me and you still aren't Serena. So suck it up and be what your good at. Now your punishment will have to worse than I was planning but that's okay isn't it darling?" he squeezed my neck more firmly. Cutting off most of my air supply. I nodded quickly having nothing else to do except sit there in defeat, I can never win. He will never let me go, he won't ever change it'll just be like this forever.

He released my throat. I sat there panting gasping for air that was needed fast. When my breathing came slower he got off me, still with the cane firmly in his hands. "Let's take you up to the room so that I can properly punish you for your disobedience", I sat there still not moving. He got tired of waiting and pulled me up firmly. "Your not going to know what hit you" he whispered in my ear, "I should have introduced your pussy to the cane a long time ago, but don't worry they'll get acquainted properly soon enough". He pulled me firmly to the room, where he performs his punishments or humiliation on my body, I can't fight him I can't win, and now for trying I won't be able to cross my legs for a week. If I only had known this would happen when we met this might have been different.

Then again this is Darien were talking about he gets what he wants when he wants and something tells that nothing could have prevented us meeting and nothing could prevent him getting his way. Being a mob boss will give you that. This is my life and now I have to stick with it. Till death do we part?


End file.
